A user may quickly identify trends and values of concern in a table with a range-band. This approach is useful for a range-band formed in a single dimension. However, applying multiple dimensions of range-bands to the same cell is problematic. This problem may be solved by selecting a single default range-band to display. For example, row range-bands may be selected as the predominate range-bands, and therefore only row range-bands are displayed in a cell that also has column and/or global range-bands.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a system that enables the effective simultaneous display of range-bands for row, column, and global values.